Stand By Me
by The Doctor and his Tardis
Summary: Post war, Naruto confronts Hinata about her confession, will love flourish between them or will obstacles get in their way? *Neji lives in my story
1. Chapter 1

First shot at writing a fan fiction, hope you all like it! Read and Review!

Post war, Naruto confronts Hinata about her confession.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, otherwise I would be incredibly rich and Naruto and Hinata would have been together by now.

Chapter 1

"Hinata, can I talk to you for a second?" Naruto asked, the war had ended and everything had calmed down, so Naruto decided that it was time he confront Hinata about what she confessed to him during his fight with Pain – Nagato.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun, what is it?" Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto used to know her as 'the girl that hid behind trees' but now he respected her, she was considered one of his precious people.

"I've been meaning to ask you Hinata, about what you said when I fought Pain. Is it true, do you love me?" Naruto inquired.

"H-hai, I've always had a crush on you N-naruto-kun, you were the one that made me strong, and you made me stand up on my own. I l-love you. How do you feel towards me? " Hinata said blushing intensely; she had never felt more vulnerable than at that very moment.

Naruto thought about Hinata, how she had always stood by him, willing to sacrifice herself for him, adopting his nindo. She had blossomed into a beautiful young woman, the more he thought about her the more he realised that he did like her. Unlike Sakura, Hinata was gentle, and wouldn't bash him upside the head all the time; she would be great for him.

"Hinata I don't know if what I feel is love, but I do know that I have feelings for you. I want to get closer to you, to always stand by you as you've done for me, to be your boyfriend. But I don't really know how relationships work Hinata, so I need you to be patient with me and tell me when and what to do when you feel it necessary. Can you do that for me Hinata?" Now it was Naruto's turn to blush he had never really put his feelings out in the open in such a way before.

"O-of course Naruto-kun! I'd love to be your girlfriend!" Hinata exclaimed, she couldn't believe that this was happening, Naruto actually liked her back, and he wanted to be with her not Ino, not Sakura, her.

"So Hinata, now that we're together would you like to have dinner with me tonight? Say around 8?" Naruto asked, he knew that he'd probably need to take her somewhere much nicer than Ichiraku's, he knew exactly where too, a diner that he heard Shikamaru usually took Temari.

"Hai! I'll be ready at around 7:30 so you can come to the Hyuuga compound around them and we can tell my father together?" Hinata knew her father was a feared figure of authority in the village but he wouldn't possibly keep her from going with Naruto, could he?

"O-okay Hinata I'll see you then." Naruto said a little nervous, he was quite afraid of Hinata's father but he could handle it right? I mean he had faced more intimidating foes than a girl's father, he'd be fine.


	2. Of First Dates and Second Impressions

Chapter 2: Of First Dates and Second Impressions

**Jazzymay377**- I too grew tired of reading fan fictions where Naruto went from barely noticing Hinata, to not being able to keep his hands off her even when he never asked her about how she feels. I'll try to make this a much better story than those ones!

**BekotaTheMonsterHuntress**- Thanks! I appreciate it that.

Naruto was hurrying about his apartment looking for what to wear on his date with Hinata, he had never been on a date so he didn't know what he was expected to wear, and that's why he called for backup.

"Hey Naruto, what do you need?" Naruto jumped, he wasn't aware that Shikamaru had already arrived.

"Damn it Shikamaru why'd you sneak up on me?! Never mind that, you've been out on dates with Temari right? Well kinda have a date tonight and I need to know what I'm supposed to wear and what to do please help me Shikamaru!" Naruto pleaded with the lazy shinobi.

"How troublesome," Sighed Shikamaru "Wait, you have a date? With who?"

"Uh well, it's with Hinata." Naruto said blushing.

"Hinata? Well good for you! But, being in a relationship with her might become…troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, yeah I know, her dad. But do you really think he'd oppose our relationship?" Naruto asked Shikamaru shrugged in response.

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't it's too troublesome to try and predict the outcome Naruto, but maybe you might want to also keep in mind Neji. He might not be so excited to hear that Hinata has a boyfriend."

"Oh! I completely forgot about Neji! But I'll cross that bridge when I get there, just help me get ready!" Naruto exclaimed he was getting more and more nervous with each passing minute.

Shikamaru sighed mumbling about troublesome friends and their troublesome love lives, a half hour later after helping Naruto get dressed in something other than his training outfit-which he was surprised Naruto even had-and giving him advice on what to do during dates and how to make sure he didn't mess it up. Ino saw him mumbling to himself so she went to see what the matter was.

"Hey Shikamaru! What's up?" Shouted Ino to an unsuspecting Shikamaru, who in response yelled in surprise.

"Damn troublesome woman shouting at me," mumbled Shikamaru, "and I just got back from Naruto's place, he has a date with Hinata tonight and he needed help to prepare." Shikamaru told her, and he shielded his ears just in time to block out Ino's screech.

"OH MY GOD HINATA HAS A DATE WITH NARUTO AND SHE DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Ino yelled at Shikamaru, who flinched at the volume at which she was yelling.

"Lower your voice you troublesome woman! What's the big deal, it's just a date?" Shikamaru exclaimed, before watching Ino rush off in the direction of the Hyuuga compound.

"Tsk troublesome woman." Shikamaru sighed as he continued to walk home consumed by thoughts of his own 'troublesome woman'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile at the Hyuuga compound Hinata was throwing her clothes around the room while huffing in frustration, Naruto was coming to pick her up in less than 2 hours and she still hadn't found anything to wear yet. It was times like this where Hinata wished she was like Sakura and Ino or even her younger sister Hanabi, they all had a better sense of fashion than her and more boy experience too. It seemed like Kami loved her today, because guess who barged into her room at that minute, Ino who looked quite angry for some reason.

"Hinata, how could you not tell me you have a date with Naruto tonight?!" Ino yelled at her.

"Uhm, well you see-"Hinata started to say while blushing immensely, but Ino didn't let her finish.

"I know we aren't really close friends but come on Hinata this is a big deal!" Ino huffed, "And by the looks of things you need help. Luckily for you I'm not one to hold a grudge. So let's look through your clothes to see if you have anything date worthy to wear!"

Hinata was really grateful that Ino had shown up or else she wouldn't have been ready for her date with Naruto in time.

"Well my work here is done, you look fantastic Hinata! But before I leave here's some advice, don't expect much from Naruto, he's a good guy and means well but he most likely has no idea how to act on dates, or around girls so you might need to be the one that initiates everything." Ino told her, Hinata already figured that though and it didn't bother her.

"Thank you for all your help Ino, I really appreciate it! Naruto should be just about here to pick me up so I'll see you later?" Ino nodded at Hinata, the two girls had really bonded in their little date preparation and Hinata was happy to have a female friend that she could now go to for help.

"Alright have fun girl! Don't forget to tell me everything that happens!" Ino shouted to her while exiting.

Naruto was waiting in front of the Hyuuga compound with some flowers in hand trying to gather the courage to knock on the door, he still hadn't come up with a way to convince Hinata's father to let him date her and it was killing him. He finally just knocked on the door and waited until someone came to the door and just his luck Neji opened the door.

"Naruto what are you doing here and why do you have flowers…?" Neji asked with a curious look on his face.

"H-hey Neji, I'm here to see H-Hinata." Naruto managed to stammer, Neji raised his eyebrow at the blond shinobi.

"What business do you have with the lady Hinata Naruto?" Neji inquired.

"Maybe it'd be better if I told you inside, and you should probably get Lord Hiashi too, it'd be better to explain this once." Naruto told him sighing, he hoped this worked out.

"Alright Naruto come in, take the first door to your right I'll get Lord Hiashi." Neji informed him before going to the end of the hall to get Hinata's father. Naruto sat in the training room trying to figure out how he'd convince Hinata's father to allow him to date his daughter.

"Naruto Uzumaki, what brings you to our abode?"

"Lord Hiashi, I have come here in regards of Lady Hinata." Naruto began cautiously, Lord Hiashi gestured for him to continue.

"I have come to ask your permission to court your daughter." Naruto said taking a deep breath bracing himself for Neji and Hiashi's reactions.

"Why?" Hiashi asked Naruto calmly sounding slightly curious, Naruto was surprised and Neji just as much, they hadn't expected him to be so calm.

"Well Hinata is smart, and she is also one of the kindest people I have ever met. She is strong, not just physically but mentally and emotionally. She is also quite beautiful," Naruto said while blushing. "Hinata understands me, she knows what I am and what I've gone through and she still stands by me and always has. And I intend to stand by her as-well." Naruto finished with a look in his eyes that Hiashi recognised, it was the same look he had when he was convincing Hinata's mother's father to let him court her.

"And if I refuse?" Hiashi asked him.

"With all due respect Lord Hiashi, it's not your choice, I came to ask you out of respect, but to be honest with you I intend to be with Hinata no matter what." Naruto responded with determination evident in his voice.

Naruto was shocked at what he saw next, Lord Hiashi smiled at him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, when I first met you I thought you were nothing but trouble, a nuisance that would never amount to anything, a dropout. But over the years I have grown to respect you for the man you truly are. I am glad that I gave you a second chance, my first impression might not have been the greatest but because of my second one I will allow you to date my daughter. But if you ever hurt her let it be known that I will kill you." Hiashi told him Naruto gulped he would never do anything to hurt Hinata but the threat still made him nervous none the less.

"Thank you sir, I appreciate that you gave me a second chance to prove my worth and I hope you know that I would never do anything to hurt her." Naruto replied gratefully, it was like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"I'll just go get Lady Hinata then." Neji said speaking for the first time since they all entered the room. And when he opened the door he found none other than Hinata listening in. "Lady Hinata were you, eavesdropping?" Neji asked with shock evident in his voice.

"N-no I was just c-coming to see if N-Naruto was ready to go!" Hinata defended while blushing.

"Well Hinata I think everything here's been taken care of, so let's go!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto was leading them to the restaurant insistent that their location remain a surprise to her.

"Narutooo can you please tell me where we're going?" Hinata pleaded for the tenth time since they left her home.

"No Hinata I already told you, I want you to be surprised!" Naruto replied laughing. He remembered the advice Shikamaru gave him.

"Hinata, do you mind if I hold your hand?" Naruto asked nervously.

"O-of course you can N-naruto." Hinata replied blushing. Naruto hesitantly laced his fingers with hers, and it didn't feel odd or awkward or even uncomfortable, it felt… right. Naruto and Hinata finally arrived to the restaurant where Naruto had made reservations for their date.

"Naruto this is where our date is?!" Hinata gasped this was one of the most expensive restaurants in the village.

"What's wrong Hinata do you not like it?! We can go somewhere else if you want." Naruto said nervously, he thought Hinata would love to eat here. He couldn't believe that he had already messed the date up before it even started.

"No Naruto it's amazing!" Hinata reassured him, "But how did you get reservations here?" She asked in awe.

"Well, being the hero of the 5 Elemental Nations and all it wasn't really all that hard." Naruto admitted sheepishly, he didn't want her to think that he was misusing his position with the villagers. "Shall we go in milady? Naruto asked her extending his arm towards her.

"Yes, we shall." Hinata replied giggling as she locked arms with him and walked into the restaurant.

"Uzumaki party of two." Naruto told the concierge at the front door, he immediately let them in seating them at a table in the back.

They ordered their food and talked about themselves, Naruto learned Hinata loved to dance, and Hinata learned that Naruto loved to play music. Naruto couldn't help but feel that he made the right choice in asking Hinata to be his girlfriend.

They walked to Hinata's house in a comfortable silence with Naruto's arm slung around Hinata's waist. When they were just outside the compound Naruto turned to Hinata.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Hinata." Naruto said smiling, he really did he loved how he was so comfortable around her.

"So did I, thank you Naruto." Hinata responded warmly.

"It was my pleasure, I'll see you tomorrow alright Hinata?" Naruto said to her.

"Okay, good night Naruto." Hinata said while turning away, and then suddenly Naruto pulled her back against him and kissed her. Hinata was shocked for a moment then shut her eyes and began to him back. Then he pulled away, leaned in and whispered, "Good night Hinata." into her ear. Then he turned and walked away. Hinata walked into her home with a dazed look in her eyes, letting out a happy sigh, the night was perfect.

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update please don't smite me! I hope that the length of this chapter makes up for my inactivity don't forget to favourite and review the story!**

**-The Doctor and His Tardis**


End file.
